freefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
JOY
|font-color = #FFFFFF |nom du CD = Character Songs |précédante = Ao no Kanata |track color = #e0f3f9 |piste actuelle = JOY |suivante = Mirai e no Sutorōku}} |image = 250 px |artist = Haruka Nanase (Nobunaga Shimazaki) |artiste = Haruka Nanase (Nobunaga Shimazaki) |editeur = Lantis |vendeur = Bandai Visual |sortie = 7 août 2013 |album = 01 Free! Character Song HARUKA NANASE |durée = 5:04 |couleur = #FFFFFF}} '''JOY '''est le second titre de l'album Free! Character Song Vol.1 Haruka Nanase du CD des chansons des personnages principaux de Free! . Il est interprété par Haruka Nanase's seiyū, Nobunaga Shimazaki. Le CD est sorti le 7 août 2013. Lyrics Kanji = I feel so free & joy, In the blue water I will always be fine, ここにしかない I feel so free & joy, In the blue water コタエがある あの時見た景色は今　俺たちを繋いでるか yes or no 止まったままの思考 苛立つ目を隠しもせずに　お互いを意識しては わだかまりの正体も知らない sigh…　泡に透かしたため息から sigh…　浮かんだ躊躇いの奥の記憶に 鮮やかによみがえる感情はいつかのjoy 忘れたフリでいつの間に　本当に忘れてしまってた あんなにもよく笑うアイツといた季節は 幼いだけじゃ片付かないくらい 喜びに純粋で I feel so free & joy, In the blue water I will always be fine, ここにしかない I feel so free & joy, In the blue water コタエがある こだわりなら別に前から　それぞれ持っていただろ face to face　プライドとかじゃなくて ただ自由に正直なことが　誰かを傷つけるんじゃ 肝心な情熱が行き場を失う close…　そしてもう一度開く水に cross…　今なら違うゴールだって見つかる 呼び覚ます感覚はデジャヴを超えてもっと 新しい景色まで連れて行けそうな　予感に変わる 惹きつけて離さない透明な引力が もうすぐ示す何かを待つように 俺たちは夏の中で　黙って… 深く行きを吸い込んで　そっと呼吸を整えた 朝の気配にも似てる　静寂を泳ぐ 鮮やかによみがえる感情はいつかのjoy 忘れたフリでいつの間に　本当に忘れてしまってた あんなにもよく笑うアイツといた季節は 幼いだけじゃ片付かないくらい 喜びに純粋で I feel so free & joy, In the blue water I will always be fine, ここにしかない I feel so free & joy, In the blue water コタエがある I feel so free & joy |-| Rōmaji = I feel so free & joy in the blue water I will always be fine koko shika nai I feel so free & joy in the blue water Kotae ga aru Ano toki mita keshiki wa ima mo oretachi wo tsunaideru ka Yes or no tomatta mama no shikou Iradatsu me wo kakushi mo sezu ni otagai wo ishiki shite wa Wadakamari no shoutai mo shiranai Sigh... awa ni sukashita tameiki kara Sign... ukanda tamerai no oku no kioku ni Azayaka ni yomigaeru kanjou wa itsuka no joy Wasureta furi de itsunomani hontou ni wasurete shimatteta Anna ni mo yoku warau aitsu to ita kisetsu wa Osanai dake ja katazukanai kurai Yorokobi ni junsui de I feel so free & joy in the blue water I will always be fine koko shika nai I feel so free & joy in the blue water Kotae ga aru Kodawari nara betsu ni mae kara sorezore motteita daro Face to face puraido toka janakute Tada jiyuu ni shoujiki na koto ga dareka wo kizutsukeru n ja Kanjin na jounetsu ga ikiba wo ushinau Close... soshite mou ichido hiraku mizu ni Cross... ima nara chigau gooru datte mitsukaru Yobisamasu kankaku wa dejabu wo koete motto Atarashii keshiki made tsureteike sou na yokan ni kawaru Hikitsukete hanasanai toumei na inryoku ga Mousugu shimesu nanika wo matsu you ni Oretachi wa natsu no naka de damatte… Fukaku iki wo suikonde sotto kokyuu wo totonoeta Asa no kehai ni mo niteru seijaku wo oyogu Azayaka ni yomigaeru kanjou wa itsuka no joy Wasureta furi de itsunomani hontou ni wasurete shimatteta Anna ni mo yoku warau aitsu to ita kisetsu wa Osanai dake ja katazukanai kurai Yorokobi ni junsui de I feel so free & joy in the blue water I will always be fine koko shika nai I feel so free & joy in the blue water Kotae ga aru I feel so free & joyRomaji & Translation by grimmfeather |-| English = I feel so free and joyful / in the blue water I will always be fine / here, if nowhere else I feel so free and joyful / in the blue water Here, I have the answers Are you and I still connected by the scenery we saw back then? Yes or no, sometimes I stop and wonder We don’t bother to hide the frustration in our eyes Each hyperaware of the other Without even knowing the true source of our discontent Sigh... Start with a sigh that parts the sea of bubbles Sign... Of the memories buried deep In the hesitation rising to the surface The emotion I recall so vividly is the joy from days gone by I pretended to forget and before I knew it, I actually had forgotten The time I spent with him, who so loved to laugh Maybe we were just young and foolish, but it seemed never-ending That true happiness and innocence I feel so free and joyful in the blue water I will always be fine here, if nowhere else I feel so free and joyful in the blue water Here, I have the answers We’ve each had our quirks for a long time now Face to face, pride has nothing to do with it But something so free and so honest ended up hurting someone So the core of my passion lost its place to belong Close... As the water opens before me once again Cross... I’ll have to find a different goal The sensation of awakening is much stronger than déjà vu It becomes a premonition of being able to show you some new scenery This magnetic, transparent attraction that I won’t let go As if awaiting something that will soon appear to point the way In the middle of summer, we stand silent... I inhaled deeply and quietly steadied my breathing I’m reminded of the stillness of morning as I swim through the silence The emotion I recall so vividly is the joy from days gone by I pretended to forget and before I knew it, I actually had forgotten The time I spent with him, who so loved to laugh Maybe we were just young and foolish, but it seemed never-ending That true happiness and innocence I feel so free and joyful in the blue water I will always be fine here, if nowhere else I feel so free and joyful in the blue water Here, I have the answers I feel so free and joyful Vidéo |Nom = JOY |couleur2 = #e0f3f9 |Vidéo = center|200 px}} |Nom = JOY (off vocal) |couleur2 = #e0f3f9 |Vidéo = center|200 px}} Référence Navigation Catégorie:Nobunaga Shimazaki